Forever Is A Long Time
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: It could be Miroku's last night before the wind tunnel absorbs him! Can he confess his love to Sango before its too late? And what will she do? A sanmir one-shot


_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, that would be sooooooooooo cool!!!!! But alas, I am unlucky and own nothing._

_Authors Note: Hiya ppl! I know I should be updating HLIE, but I couldn't help but do a fluffy one-shot about Sango and Miroku; cuz everyone who has seen the series knows that those two belong together and love each other, they're just to stubborn to admit it. Enjoy and plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rate! _

Forever Is A Long Time:

A Sango/Miroku One-Shot

"Kagome has been gone awhile hasn't she?" asked Sango, sitting under a giant Cherry Blossom Tree. The group had paused to rest in the shade of the branches in the hot summer.

"Yes, and that's why Inuyasha went to go get her." answered the monk, staring at his right hand.

Shippou and Kirara chased each other around the outskirts of the trees, nipping playfully at each other. Just a few hours ago, Shippou wouldn't stop crying and saying things like, "Kagome isn't coming back!"

"It's really pretty today." Sango said suddenly, staring at a river not far from them as Cherry Blossom petals flowed in the breeze.

"Yes but not nearly as pretty as you." The monk replied, a sincere smile on his face.

SLAP!

"And you always have to be immature and ruin the moment by grabbing my ass!" The exterminator said, getting up and walking away; leaving Miroku with a giant hand print on his cheek.

Shippou stopped and looked toward the dazed monk, "Miroku, you need to work on your ladies skills." He said, picking up Kirara and following Sango towards the stream.

---

Miroku lay on his back on his bed mat, staring at the night sky. The stars twickled against the black velvet sky and somehow kept Miroku awake.

He sighed and stared at his right hand, wrapped in the cloth it had been in for years now. He longed for the day they defeated Naraku and he could live his life without fear of someday being drawn inside the wind tunnel like his father: the day he could finally stop being hentai and tell Sango how he felt-if she'd ever accept him.

He rolled on his side and looked over to the sleeping exterminator. Shippou and Kirara slept soundly by her and he noticed how motherly Sango could be to Shippou when Kagome was home.

"If only I didn't have this damned kazaana, maybe I would be able to love her." Miroku thought, but remembered back to the lord of a village that wanted to make Sango his bride-he could give her way more than Miroku could.

He looked away from Sango and rolled back on his back, sleep finally overtaking him...

---

Her cheeks grew hot with a magenta blush as the memory of today came back."Why do I always slap him? Maybe if I showed him I liked it, he'd do it more."

Suddenly she came back to her normal self, "Sango what are you thinking? Don't be obsurd, that hentai-calls-himself-a-monk little boy needs to respect your personal space!" she rethought.

"Besides," she rolled to her side, carefully so not to wake the sleeping kitsune, and looked at the monk, sleeping soundly on his back, his right hand over the covers, "It's doomed love." she knew that unless they defeated Naraku that the wind tunnel would some day expand and suck Miroku in it.

And how she longed for the day they killed Naraku...

---

"Miroku? Where are you?" cried Sango, running through a forest searching for her monk. But no one was around. "Miroku?" Sango cried out, pushing branches hastily out of the way.

She came to a clearing where bright lights were escaping the canopy and looked in shocked. Miroku stood in the middle of the clearing and stared at his right hand.

"MIROKU!" she yelled, running towards him.

"No Sango! Stay back!"

Sango stopped and looked at her monk and her blood ran cold; finally she realized what was going on- they had waited too long to defeat Naraku!

"NO MIROKU!" she yelled running closer to him.

"Stay back Sango, it'll take you too!" Miroku yelled, the cloth disappearing around his hand.

But Sango didn't stop--she couldn't! She ran straight to his side and grabbed his left hand. "Miroku, I know I waited to long, and it won't make a difference now, but I love you!" she squeezed his hand harder, so he couldn't make her leave.

"You....you do?" he said shocked.

Sango nodded and pulled herself closer to him.

"But I won't let you stay here, you'll die if you do."

But she didn't budge, "Then let me die with you."

And light over took them...

---

Sango awoke, covered in sweat, and looked around. "Good morning sunshine. Sleep well? Wait, you okay Sango?" Miroku said, staring at her wide eyes.

She nodded, "I'm fine, just a dream." she thought harder about the dream-what if that really happened and the monk was gone forever? She looked over to him, trying to make breakfast, smiling sincerely, as if not a care in the world-could she live without him?

"Hey Miroku," she said, staring at his right hand, but stopped her sentence. She couldn't confess to him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nevermind."

He looked at her, about to make her say what she was thinking, but Shippou came running over to them. "I'm hungry, is breakfast ready yet?"

"What is Sango thinking?" Miroku thought, spilling Shippou's oniguri all over his lap. "Damn." he cursed and everyone broke into giggles as the monk picked up the food.

---

"Kagome should be coming any minute now, so let's go to the well to greet her when she comes back." Shippou said, and Sango nodded.

They traveled wearily to the well, Kagome had never been gone so long before.

The well was closer than they thought and they sat in the scorching sun waiting for her.

"MIROKU YOU HENTAI BAKA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Slap!

Miroku rubbed his cheek as Sango walked into the nearby woods-she had to calm down.

"He can be so immature sometimes." she muttered, walking farther into the forest and not paying attention to where she was going.

"Where am I?"

"SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she heard her monk yell. She called back, but he had grown quiet.

"Miroku?"

She wandered closer to where she had heard his voice, pushing past the low hanging branches. "Miroku, are you here?" she called, but the squaking of birds soon covered all possible replies she would hear. The birds were flying out of the branches of the trees and out of the forest, a huge flock of them!

"That's strange..."

But she was inturrupted by a cry from the monk.

"MIROKU!"

She ran towards his voice, now mad at herself for ever running into this forest. But she stopped at a clearing, seeing Miroku in the middle of it. This was just like her dream!

"Miroku?" she muttered, walking over to his side. But he didn't turn, he just stood there, staring at his right hand with pain-filled eyes.

"Sango?" he asked, turning. "I'm so sorry for being such a pervert this last year we've known each other." he muttered toward the ground.

"No!" she yelled, knowing where this was heading. "Miroku, you aren't leaving us are you?" she choked.

Miroku nodded, "I noticed a few days ago how my wind tunnel has grown in size lately and it's my time to join father. I hope you will avenge your village, don't forget me Sango."

She ran over to him and hugged him. Miroku gasped, but wrapped his arms around her too, surprised that this girl that hated him was hugging him.

"Now go! I don't want it to take you too."

But Sango stayed where she was.

"I said go!"

"I'm not leaving." she muttered, still hugging him. She took his right hand-his cursed hand- and placed it over her heart.

"Miroku, if it takes you, it's going to take me too."

Miroku shook his head, "It's going to happen soon, please Sango go back! I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's time you know. I...I love you Miroku." she whispered, staring at the ground.

"You do? I always thought you hated me." he replied.

The exterminator shook her head, "No Miroku, I love you and I always have."

He hugged her again, "I love you too my Sango." he whispered into her ear.

"Then let me die with you."

She closed her eyes, waiting to be absorbed into the monk's wind tunnel. She felt something under her chin as he gently pushed it up and kissed her softly.

Then light over took them...

---

_Sorry to those who wanted them to live and get married and defeat Naraku but thats how all stories turn out, I wanted to make this one different. If you ask nicely though, after I finish HLIE I will write another Sango/Miroku story thats not a one-shot. Plz review, cuz if you're here then you've read!_

_Laterz!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


End file.
